


Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

by Fae



Series: How to raise a Medici [1]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici | Medici: The Magnificent (TV)
Genre: Brother-Brother Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Light Angst, References to Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae/pseuds/Fae
Summary: La sua energia, la sua risata, il modo in cui si fa spazio in ogni stanza e nel cuore di chi incontra, sono gli stessi che Cosimo ha avuto davanti per anni, e che gli sono stati strappati troppo presto e con troppa crudeltà per non cercarne incessantemente almeno il riflesso.Lorenzo ha ereditato il nome di suo zio, ma tutto il resto è andato a Giuliano.





	Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gweiddi_at_Ecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/gifts).



> \- è andata più o meno così:  
> [22:03, 14/3/2019] Fae: [http://cortegiania.tumblr.com/post/166046791557](http://cortegiania.tumblr.com/post/166046791557/giuliano-de-medici-wearing-his-grandfather) MA ALLORA  
> [22:04, 14/3/2019] Fae: cioè, possibilmente è solo che avevano dei costumi da riciclare, ma è del tutto legit che l'abbia ereditato da Cosimo  
> [22:04, 14/3/2019] Ecate: NON L'AVEVO NOTATO.  
> [22:04, 14/3/2019] Ecate: Ora sto male.  
> [22:05, 14/3/2019] Fae: che lo ha lasciato a lui perchè tutto il resto sarebbe andato a Lorenzo.  
> [22:06, 14/3/2019] Ecate: Chi ha dei feels su Cosimo che in segreto preferisce Giuliano anche se non lo dice a nessuno perché Giuliano gli ricorda Lorenzo il Vecchio?  
> [22:07, 14/3/2019] Fae: ...NON NE AVEVO DAVVERO BISOGNO MA GRAZIE  
> \- titolo da _Hamilton_  
>  \- prompt: nostalgia (COWT #9, quinta settimana @ [LDF](https://www.landedifandom.net/))

"Rischi di non colpire nessuno, così."

Giuliano sobbalza, e la piccola spada di legno con la quale è impegnatissimo a menare fendenti nell'aria rischia quasi di sfuggirgli dalle dita. Si volta di scatto, con la sveltezza che meriterebbe un vero nemico giunto a sorprenderlo alle spalle, ma sembra placarsi almeno un poco quando scorge la figura alta di suo nonno.

Non c'è nessun altro, oggi, in quest'angolo dei giardini. Cosimo ama venire a passeggiarci, perchè sa che è il preferito dei suoi nipoti; sa di potervi trovare Lorenzo, con il naso affondato in un libro o circondato da schiere di soldati in miniatura per i quali inventare nuove strategie, o Bianca, che acconcia i capelli delle sue bambole con la stessa cura con cui avvolge lo spago attorno alla trottola prima di lanciarla contro quelle dei suoi fratelli, sorda alle raccomandazioni di Lucrezia di non inzaccherarsi troppo il vestito; o Giuliano, che qualunque sia il gioco sembra non essere in grado di giocarlo in silenzio.

Neanche essere da solo è riuscito a renderlo meno rumoroso, ed è evidente che prima che Cosimo fosse così inopportuno da interromperlo nella sua mente si stesse svolgendo una battaglia della massima importanza, uno scontro all'ultimo sangue contro cento e più nemici.

"Buon pomeriggio, nonno" saluta, abbassando la spada e chinando appena la testolina bionda; ma così facendo la frangia troppo lunga gli finisce davanti agli occhi, ed è costretto a soffiare, infastidito, per scrollarsela via.

Cosimo non può fare a meno di ridere. "Buon pomeriggio a te."

"Perchè ridete?" domanda Giuliano, rivolgendogli uno sguardo imbronciato.

Cosimo lo guarda a sua volta, e il suo sorriso si affievolisce un poco. "Solo perchè mi ricordi una persona" gli assicura.

"Chi?"

Giuliano lo scruta con occhi grandi e indagatori, già dimentico dell'affronto di poco prima. Ha i colori di sua madre, i suoi cipigli e le sue espressioni e l'impronta volitiva dei Tornabuoni; ma gli occhi sono quelli dei Medici, e la sua energia, la sua risata, il modo in cui si fa spazio in ogni stanza e nel cuore di chi incontra, sono gli stessi che Cosimo ha avuto davanti per anni, e che gli sono stati strappati troppo presto e con troppa crudeltà per non cercarne incessantemente almeno il riflesso.

Lorenzo ha ereditato il nome di suo zio, ma tutto il resto è andato a Giuliano.

"Vieni, rientriamo" gli risponde soltanto, facendogli cenno con la testa, e Giuliano non sembra del tutto convinto, ma lo segue comunque.

Camminano in silenzio lungo il vialetto, calpestando le prime foglie cadute a terra. Il declinare della bella stagione veste già le campagne di colori più caldi, verdi più intensi e pennellate di rosso e di oro; ma il tempo è clemente abbastanza da trascorrere ancora qualche ora all'aperto, e Cosimo, con la lungimiranza di chi è abituato da una vita ad approfittare delle buone circostanze, si gode i suoi giardini e le strade della sua città ogni volta che può.

Non ha più l'ansia di fare grande Firenze, non ora che il tempo concessogli su questa terra volge alla fine, che ha legato per sempre ad essa il nome della sua famiglia e può finalmente vedere il profilo della cupola stagliarsi per intero contro il cielo; ha solo quella di lasciarla in buone mani prima di presentarsi al cospetto di Dio, e di essere certo che le cose che ha fatto, in qualche modo, continuino a vivere.

"Nonno?" chiama Giuliano, tirando piano l'orlo del suo mantello. "Dobbiamo proprio rientrare?"

Cosimo si ferma, riscuotendosi dai propri pensieri. "Comincerà a far freddo, tra poco" osserva, lanciando un'occhiata distratta verso il cielo; ma la sua attenzione viene catturata dal modo in cui Giuliano soppesa ancora la stoffa nella mano, passandoci le dita per saggiarne la consistenza, e di nuovo non può trattenere un sorriso. E' da questo che hanno cominciato, dopotutto. "Ti piace il mio mantello?"

Giuliano si stringe nelle spalle, come volesse dar mostra che la cosa non è poi tanto importante. Il mantello, però, non lo lascia andare. "E' morbido" dichiara alla fine. "E potrei stare fuori più a lungo, se ne avessi uno così."

Cosimo scuote la testa, divertito dal suo ragionamento. Nelle sue stanze, se solo si desse pena di chiederlo, Giuliano potrebbe trovare tutti i mantelli che desidera; ma questo, per qualche ragione, sembra piacergli più degli altri. "Ti ci vorrà qualche anno, prima di poterlo indossare" lo avverte, e con un po' di fatica se lo sfila dalla testa.

Lo rigira tra le mani per trovarne il verso e poi glielo calza addosso, aggiustandolo sulle spalle perchè non penda tutto da un lato. Lo scollo è troppo ampio e il davanti arriva troppo in basso e il dietro è così lungo da sembrare lo strascico di un vestito, ma Cosimo può già vederlo crescerci dentro e portarlo con l'orgoglio e la fierezza che si addicono al suo sangue, e con un pizzico di vanità, perfino, se quel sangue non mente.

Gli occhi di Giuliano si fanno curiosi, e poi attenti, e poi stupiti. Abbassa lo sguardo e allunga le braccia davanti a sé, come a sincerarsi di averlo davvero addosso. "E' per me?"

Cosimo si acciglia leggermente. "Perchè ti sembra tanto strano?"

"Perchè tutto quello che è vostro sarà di Lorenzo, un giorno."

Lo dice senza malizia nella voce né tantomeno rancore, come fosse un fatto della vita del tutto naturale, una storia ascoltata così tante volte da averla imparata a memoria. Giuliano ama suo fratello con l'entusiasmo e l'incoscienza con cui ama tutte le cose che gli stanno a cuore, e gli è leale in un modo che invece è riservato a lui soltanto. Non c'è niente che gli venga più spontaneo che difendere Lorenzo da chiunque osi anche soltanto guardarlo storto, e niente che lo metta di umore peggiore che litigare con lui, e niente che lo spaventi più dell'idea di deluderlo.

Cosimo conosce quella lealtà, ne conosce il calore e ne ricorda il conforto, e il suo più grande rimpianto è quello di averne potuto dubitare.

"E' così" conferma. "Sarà Lorenzo a guidare la nostra famiglia, e a rendere ancora più grande il nostro nome."

Giuliano annuisce, ed è evidente dalla sua espressione che anche queste sono parole che ha già sentito. Cosimo lo guarda negli occhi e gli appoggia una mano sulla spalla, là dove lo scollo troppo largo del mantello lascia intravedere gli abiti da fanciullo, e prosegue lentamente, perchè quelle che sta per dirgli non vuole che le dimentichi mai.

"Ma non potrà farlo da solo. Un uomo solo, Giuliano, non arriva mai dove vorrebbe."

E forse è la solennità nello sguardo che Cosimo gli rivolge, forse la sua voce che si incrina appena sotto il peso di una lezione imparata in troppo tempo e a un costo troppo alto, ma Giuliano sembra comprendere. Quando annuisce di nuovo lo fa con tutta la serietà di cui i suoi anni lo rendono capace, e poi sorride, e il cuore di Cosimo si riempie di una speranza familiare e sconosciuta al contempo, un germoglio ancora acerbo ma che già promette i suoi frutti.

"Ho capito" dice, e poi sembra ricordarsi di qualcosa, e le sue gambe non riescono più a star ferme. "Posso andare?" domanda speranzoso, trattenendo a stento l'impazienza.

Cosimo non ha bisogno di chiedergli dove. "Sta' solo attento a non cadere" lo ammonisce, e prima ancora che abbia finito di parlare Giuliano gli è già sfuggito da sotto le mani e sta correndo verso l'interno del palazzo con la coda del mantello a strisciargli dietro, dimentico dei giardini e dei suoi giochi e perfino della spada che gli è rimasta in pugno.

"Lorenzo! Lorenzo, guarda! Vieni a vedere!"

Nella sua voce, nel rimbombare allegro dei suoi passi, Cosimo può sentire il suono di tutto ciò che continuerà a vivere con lui.

**Author's Note:**

> \- bonus:  
> [20:13, 15/3/2019] Ecate: bimbo!Giuliano che tira il lembo del mantello del nonno per richiamare la sua attenzione ma poi gli dice anche che gli piace il mantello perché è morbido e blu e Cosimo si ricorda della volta che Giovanni bruciò il mantello di Lorenzo  
> [20:14, 15/3/2019] Fae: ...è blu quel mantello? io pensavo verde  
> [20:14, 15/3/2019] Fae: LE FOTO IN BIANCO E NERO NON AIUTANO, POTEVATE SPEZZARMI IL CUORE A COLORI ALMENO  
> \- il mantello era effettivamente verde, si vede in varie scene tra cui quella della 2x06 in cui Giuliano va a Milano da Sforza a proporre l'accordo con Firenze e Venezia.  
> \- la volta che Giovanni bruciò il mantello di Lorenzo è [questa qui](http://emilieblunt.tumblr.com/post/181629446885), non sono riuscita a ficcarla esplicitamente nella fic ma quando Cosimo parla di vanità è a quell'episodio che si riferisce.


End file.
